This invention relates generally to events recording systems, and more particularly, to methods and systems for operating a sequence of events recorder.
Known events recorders used to record events during system processing generally include at least a memory and a controller, such as a programmable logic controller. For example, events may be recorded during a manufacturing process and/or a power generation process. Known programmable logic controllers include an input channel that receives a signal indicative of a state of the manufacturing process and/or power system process. This signal is commonly referred to as the input channel state.
To monitor operation of the events recorder, external hardware and/or electronic modules are used to detect and record changes in the input channel state. Specifically, at least some external hardware is used to monitor the input channel state for changes, such as a rising and/or falling edge. Such changes in the input channel state may be indicative of a crisis point, or critical point, in the manufacturing process and/or power system. To properly monitor the manufacturing process and/or power system, there is generally a need to continuously know the input channel state during the manufacturing process and/or power system operation. As a result, known recording processes may require a substantially large memory space and/or may cause data communication traffic burdens.